Nova Goes To Candy Mountain
by GiLaw
Summary: Ht and I are about to take Nova on a magical adventure! Or is it so magical?


Nova was sleeping in bed.

Next thing, a girl with black hair, a can of RedBull and a metal pole came in. "Heeeeeey! Novaaaaaa! Hey Nova, wake up!"

Another girl with brown hair, a potato sack and a LOT of bracelets walked in. "Yeah, Nova! You silly sleepy head, wake up!"

Nova let out a moan. Then she woke up and glared at the two girls. "Oh God, you guys." She lowered her eyebrows. "This had better be freaking important! Is Otto running around Shuggazoom unattended?"

"No, Nova," the girl with black hair grinned. "We found a map to Candy Mountain. Candy Mountain, Nova!"

"Yeah, Nova," the other girl giggled. "We're going to Candy Mountain! Come with us, Nova."

"Yeah, Nova!" the black-haired girl smirked. "It'll be an adventure! We're going on an adventure, Nova!"

Nova stared at the two girls who stared back with hopefull eyes.

"Yeah . . . Candy Mountain, right," she murmured. "I'm just gonna, you know, go back to sleep now."

"NOOOOOO, NOVA!" The girl with black hair took out her metal pole and started whacking Nova with it. "YOU HAVE TO COME WITH US TO CANDY MOUNTAIN!"

"Yeah, Nova! Candy Mountain!" The brunnette's eyes rolled to the back of her head. "It's made of sweets and joy . . . and joyness . . ."

"Please stop hitting me with that!" Nova begged the black-haired girl who was still attacking Nova with the metal pole.

"CANDY MOUNTAIN, NOVA!"

"YEAH, NOVA!"

"Alright, fine! I'll go with you to Candy Mountain!" Nova snapped.

**Later That Day . . .**

GiLaw and Ht were skipping through the woods singing Corey Feldman songs very out of tune while Nova reluctantly trailed behind.

"ENOUGH WITH THE SINGING ALREADY!" Nova yelled when they got to the chorus for the seventh time.

"Our first stop is over there, Nova," said GiLaw, pointing.

Nova stopped and just stared. "Oh God, what is that?"

"It's a Skeleton King, Nova," said GiLaw.

"MAGICAL Skeleton King," Ht joined in.

"It's gonna guide our way to Candy Mountain," said GiLaw.

Nova gave the Skeleton King a cautious look. "Alright guys, you do know there's no ACTUAL Candy Mountain, right?"

"Nova's a non believe," chanted GiLaw.

"Ssssshhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"Sssssshhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- llllllaa!"

Nova lowered her eyebrows. "Yeah."

Next thing Skeleton King started making loads of creepy noises. Nova backed away slowly, not sure what to do.

"HE'S SPOKEN!" Ht cheered.

"He just told us the waaaaaaaaaaaay!" beamed GiLaw as she and HT trotted off.

Nova just stood there. "IT DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

**Even Later . . .**

"It's just over this bridge, Nova," chuckled GiLaw.

"This magical bridge of hope and wonder," grinned Ht.

Nova looked down at her feet. "Is anyone else getting covered in splinters?" She looked back up. "Seriously guys, we shouldn't be on this thing."

"Nova," GiLaw smirked. "Noooooovaaaaaaa . . . Noooooooovaaaaaaaa . . . No-"

"I'M RIGHT HERE, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"We're on a bridge, Nova!"

**EVEN LATER . . . !**

"WE'RE HERE!" GiLaw and Ht cheered.

Nova looked up in amazement. "Well what do you know, there actually is a Candy Mountain!"

GiLaw started singing and jumping around. "CANDY MOUNTAIN! CANDY MOUNTAIN! YOU FILL ME WITH SWEET SUGARY GOODNESS!" She jumped up to Nova. "Go inside the Candy Mountain Cave, Nova."

"Yeah, Nova, go inside the cave," said Ht. "Magical wonders will behold when you enter!"

Nova shuddered. "Yeah, uh . . . Thanks but no thanks, I'm gonna stay out here."

"But you HAVE to enter the Candy Mountain Candy Cave, Nova!" begged GiLaw.

Suddenly, Chiro, Otto, Gibson, Antauri and Mandarin appeared out of nowhere each holding out a letter which spelled out the word "CANDY!" Chiro skipped up to Nova and started singing:

_"Oh, when you're down and looking for some cheering up,_

_Then just head right on up to the Candy Mountain Cave_

_When you get inside, you'll find yourself a cheering life,_

_Such a happy and joyful and perky wonder land!_

_They've got lollypops and gummy drops and candy things._

_Oh so many things that will brighten up your day!_

_It's impossible to wear a frown in candy town_

_It's a mecca of lovely candy cane!"_

GiLaw, Ht, Otto, Gibson, Otto and Mandarin started dancing, Nova stared on and Chiro continued singing:

_"They've got jellybeans and coconuts with little hats,_

_Candy rats, chocolate bats, it's a wonderland of sweets,_

_Find the candy train to town and hear the candy band,_

_Candy bells, it's a treat as they march across the land,_

_Cherry ribbons scream across the sky into the ground,_

_Turn around!_

_It astounds, it's a dancing candy treat,_

_In the candy cane, imagination runs so free so now Nova, will you please go into the cave!"_

And with that Chiro, Otto, Gibson, Antauri and Mandarin **exploded**.

Nova groaned. "Alright, fine, I'll go into the freaking Candy Cave!" She stepped inside. "This had better be good.

Suddenly GiLaw and Ht laughed evilly.

"Goodbye Nova."

"Yeah, goodbye, Nova."

Nova's eyes widened. "Goodbye? WHAT?!"

And the doors shut, leaving Nova in darkness.

"Hey! What's going on here? Hello?"

She heard footsteps approaching her.

"Who is that?"

SMACK!

* * *

Nova stirred awake. She was back in her bed. "Ow . . . what happened?"

She looked around. Something was not right . . .

**"NO! THEY TOOK MY SPARKY!"**

**The End!**


End file.
